shmupfandomcom-20200213-history
Fire LEO Series
The Fire LEO series, are a series of starfighters appearing in the Thunder Force series. They were created by the Galaxy Federation to counter the ORN Empire's larger cruisers and units so that the Federation could infiltrate their sources of power. The following is a list of all the starfighters used by the Galaxy Federation. Fire LEO This is the fighter from the original ''Thunder Force''. It is armed with only two weapons: A shot for shooting air targets and a bomb for hitting ground targets. Fire LEO-02 "Exceliza" This is the fighter from ''Thunder Force II''. It has the biggest weapon layout out of all the Fire LEO fighters as it has different weapons for air and ground attacks, however these weapons are inferior to its successors in terms of firepower. Also, if the craft get destroyed, it loses all its acquired weapons unless you used default weapons. Weapons There are some weapons that are only usable on certain stage types. :Twin Shot - A twin stream of rapid firing energy shots are unleashed directly in front of the fighter. This is one of the initial weapons and cannot be lost upon death. (Both) :Back Shot - A single stream of rapid firing energy shots are unleashed in front and back of the fighter. This is one of the initial weapons and cannot be lost upon death. (Both) :Laser - Powered up Twin Shot, this shoots two lasers that move a short distance up/down then move to the front and shoot forward. In top-view, the laser is a continuous stream. (Both) :Mega - Powered up Back Shot, this shoots three shots ahead, with 2 going 45 degrees up/down, one straight, and two at the rear at 30 degree angles. (Side-View) :Wide - Powered up Back Shot, this shoots three shots ahead, with two going 45 degrees left/right, one straight, and one to the rear. (Top-View) :Wave - Shoots streams of small waves in circles, similar to that of the Anti-Air Laser from R-Type. (Side-View) :Five - Shoots five shots, the right/leftmost going back a short distance then straight, the next two left/right ones shooting 45 degrees a short distance then moving forward, and one directly ahead. (Top-View) :Side - Shoots two streams of waves directly above and below. (Side-View) :ATM - Shoots bombs above and below at a curving 90 degrees. Similar to the 2-Way Missiles from the Gradius series. (Side-View, X68000 only, replaces Side) :Destroy - Shoots three bombs on the ground, with 2 going 45 degrees left/right ahead. (Top-View) :Nova - Shoots three energy shots that fire in the direction opposite of movement. Two aim 45 degrees above/below the main line. Similar to the All Range Weapon from Zanac. (Side-View) :Sidewinder - Shoots missiles that can be controlled by ship movement. (Side View, X68000 only, replaces Nova) :Clash - Shoots a rotating energy shot that moves away in a circular motion straight ahead. Similar to the Repeller from Guardian Legend. (Top-View) :MCM - Shoots missiles that can be controlled by ship movement. (Top-View, X68000 only, replaces Clash) :Hunter - Shoots energy shots that home in on enemies. Can only hit air targets in top-view. (Both) :Craw - Up to two units orbit and fire regular shots. Can block some enemy shots. Getting Revolve makes them orbit much faster. :Barrier - Creates a temporary shield that protects against shots. Lasts about 7 seconds. Fire LEO-03 "Styx" This is the fighter from ''Thunder Force III'' and makes a cameo appearance in ''Thunder Force IV''. This fighter has seen a lot of combat and used to be the primary fighter of the Galactic Federation until the creation of the Rynax-R. Unfortunately, a squadron meets a poor fate at the hands of ORN Faust right before the Rynex gets upgraded. Weapons :Twin Shot - A twin stream of rapid firing energy shots are unleashed directly in front of the fighter. This is one of the initial weapons and cannot be lost upon death. :Back Shot - A single stream of rapid firing energy shots are unleashed in front and back of the fighter. This is one of the initial weapons and cannot be lost upon death. :Sever - A drastic upgrade from the Twin Shot, this shoots up to four medium size and length lasers of high power. Sever can decimate enemies in seconds. :Lancer - An upgrade from the Back Shot that shoots bigger shots behind the fighter. :Wave - This weapon shoots a rapid fire wave that splits into smaller waves if it hits a target. With skill, one can hit multiple targets using the split waves. :Fire - This weapon shoots fast missiles up and down that travel along the terrain. However, the Styx can only use a one stream of shots, so offense is greatly reduced. If equipped with the CRAWs, they will shoot close-range shots in front and behind, greatly enhancing firepower. :Hunter - This weapon homes in on any enemy with fast energy balls. The weapon is weaker but this is offset by the rapid speed of fire, being very accurate, and is able to go through terrain. :CLAW - These are pods that orbit around the Styx. They enhance firepower, usually doubling the shots, and also acts as a makeshift shield, blocking some enemy shots. Fire LEO-04 "Rynex" This is the fighter from ''Thunder Force IV'' and was also a boss in ''Thunder Force V''. It was initially launched in an incomplete stage, as it lacked the Thunder Sword upgrade. After meeting Faust, it received this upgrade and became the most powerful fighter in the Galactic Federation. After defeating the ORN Empire, it was left as wreckage until it was found by Earth and reverse engineered to create Vasteel technology and the RVR series. Guardian repaired it and launched it to attack the RVR-02 Vambrace, but it failed and was destroyed by it. It was later revived and upgraded in ''Thunder Force VI''. Rynex is often considered the series' flagship craft and mascot, as the starfighter has appeared in a majority of the games (Thunder Force IV-''VI), all of which it played a significant role in. Weapons :'Twin Shot''' - A twin stream of rapid firing energy shots are unleashed directly in front of the fighter. This is one of the initial weapons and cannot be lost upon death. :Back Shot - A single stream of rapid firing energy shots are unleashed in front and back of the fighter. This is one of the initial weapons and cannot be lost upon death. :Blade - An upgrade from the Twin Shot, this shoots out rapid firing energy blades in front of the fighter. :Rail Gun - An upgrade from the Back Shot, this shoots out two powerful lasers in the rear of the fighter. :Snake - This napalm bomb shoots directly up and down. Upon impact, a stream of explosions traverses the ground. A single energy stream is also shot in front. :Free Way - This weapon can fire in any direction, firing in the opposite moving direction of the fighter. It shoots a five shot 45 degree fan of missiles, with 1 missile shot in the ends, 2 in the median, and 3 in the middle. Also, a energy stream is shot backwards of the main fire. :Hunter - This weapon is exactly like the Hunter from Thunder Force III. Energy balls are shot in a rapid three-way stream and homes in on any enemy on screen. They are not too powerful but very accurate. :Claw - A twin pod support unit that adds to the Rynex's firepower and acts as a makeshift shield as it is able to block some enemy shots. :Upgraded Claw/Thunder Sword - The Claws are upgraded and enable the Rynex to shoot the powerful Thunder Sword. This is done by not firing and wiating till electricity surrounds the Claws, then firing. One must be careful when using it as the fighter will be pushed back a little from the force of the blast. :Shield - A shield surrounds the Rynex and can sustain three hits before dissipating. Fire LEO-04C "Rynex-R" This is one of the available fighters from ''Thunder Force VI''. This is the main fighter craft employed by the Galaxy Federation, a mass-produced version of the original Rynex. After playing an active part against the Vios in the events of Thunder Force IV, researchers managed to take advantage of the original Rynex's design and successfully mass-produced the craft in large quantities. The ship needs a specific amount of skill to pilot it effectively. The Thunder Sword add-on is now implemented from the start, though it is inferior compared to the original Rynex. However the Rynex-R makes up for this by strengthening diversion of each armaments. The one controlled by the player is believed to be made by the same parts of the original Rynex. Also, unlike Phoenix and Syrinx, Rynex-R will play like traditional style from Thunder Force III, IV and V. Because if you get destroyed, you will losing acquired weapon if currently being used (except default weapon, Twin Shot and Back Shot) and CRAW if you losing player stock. Weapons :Twin Shot - The basic weapon equipped on the ship from the start, it fires two orange parallel lasers that shoot rapidly. This is one of default weapon and cannot be lose after death. ::Over Weapon - The powerful Thunder Sword cannon is shot out for about 10 seconds that can decimate large targets. However, this is not as long as the Rynex's version, extending only a short distance away. :Back Shot - As the name suggests, the ship fires cyan parallel laser from its front and rear against ambushing enemy units. This is one of default weapon and cannot be lose after death. ::Over Weapon - Fires the Rail Gun from Thunder Force IV. Three powerful lasers are shot behind while one is shot in front. :Blade - First seen and used by the Rynex in Thunder Force IV, then by the RVR-02 Vambrace in Thunder Force V. The Rynex-R uses the Blade instead of the Wave. It fires blades just like it did in previous games. The Blade is stronger than the Twin Shot of the Rynex-R in terms of damage. ::Over Weapon - Fires the Mega from Thunder Force II. Three blue Blades shoot ahead while two shoot in the rear. :Free Way - As indicated on screen as a hexagon-shaped targeting reticle when used, the ship fires and destroys enemies with blue lasers within the field range. The field is not able to be moved, but it covers all around the Rynex-R. Although it does cover a big portion of the combat area, it does not have the focused range compared to the Phoenix and Syrinx. ::Over Weapon - Fires the Five weapon from Thunder Force II. The upper/lower shots arc back 45 degrees then shoot forward, while the middle up/down shots arc 60 degrees forward and shoot in front. :Hunter - The ship fires glowing balls of green light in 3 different directions that home in on enemies that appear on-screen. It is not very powerful, but it is effective at hitting targets. ::Over Weapon - Six rapid firing streams of big energy shots are released: two on top, two on bottom, and two to the front. They do not home in as well as the original, but are more powerful. :CRAW - Two support pods that assist in firing and acting as a makeshift shield as they orbit the Rynex-R and are invincible. They power the Shield and it will drain due to the weapons being currently used. If the CRAW support units are being utilized by a weapon needed to power it, eg. Back Shot, the shield is inactive during this period. Fire LEO-05 Prototype "Syrinx" Due to the cancellation of Thunder Force VI on the Sega Dreamcast we can only speculate about this ship. Unlike the traditional red colors of the Fire LEO series, Syrinx featured an Series RVR like blue color scheme, which will make us think of a possible Earth-Galaxy Federation joint project. This ship can fold its wings for shift from Attack Mode to Speed Mode. Due to the cancellation of the game, the identity of its pilot is a mystery. Despite its cancellation, the ship design was retaken from its forgotten origins, redesigned and used on the PS2 rendition, Thunder Force VI , where it saws the light as an RVR-ORN Faust hybrid. Category: Shmup Fighters Category:Thunder Force Series